


Language Barriers (Learn to Say I Love You While Saying Nothing At All)

by EternityPrevails



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Art, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Drawing, Gen, Good Bro Dick Grayson, dickdami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: Damian was never good at telling people he cared for them, so instead, he drew them. After a fight with Bruce, Damian stays the weekend with Dick in Bludhaven. When Damian goes home Dick realizes that Damian left his favorite sketchpad at Dicks bludhaven apartment, Dick is too curious to not look inside.





	Language Barriers (Learn to Say I Love You While Saying Nothing At All)

It was a large, black, leatherbound sketch pad with that special heavy-duty sketch paper that Damian was so fond of. Dick had found it sitting on the kitchen counter about an hour after Alfred had picked Damian up from Dicks apartment in Bludhaven. Damian had been staying there for the weekend after having a large fight with Bruce, ever since bruce had come back from the dead the two of them had been fighting increasingly and with a greater degree of violence.

Dick ran a finger over the rough leather exterior. Drawing and art were one of the few pleasures Damian regularly allowed himself so Dick had done everything he could to make sure Damian could do his art whenever he wanted. And he did, Damian had spent dozens upon dozens of hours sketching in the pages always with charcoal pencils and gel pens. He guarded that thing like a mather guarding he baby, he NEVER let it out of his site anywhere except his bedroom. So Dick was awfully surprised to see it sitting on his counter surrounded by a thin charcoal sketch pencil and a bright blue gel pen. 

He knew that he shouldn't go through it, the sketchpad was almost as private to Damian as a diary was to most people. But there was a burning desire to know what was inside. He sat down at the table pulling the heavy book over and untying to carefully tied leather string across the top. The string was more decorative than protective but it was still a nice addition to the book that Damian made sure was always tied with the up-most precision. 

The first page was blank but the second page had a black and white graphite drawing of his mother. She was standing tall with a desert background, rolling sand dunes and even in the monochromatic drawing Dick felt like he could see how bright and hot the sun looked. She was standing in her uniform, a black leather/kevlar suit with a silver zipper on the front. Her hair rolled off her shoulders and she was frowning. Dick thought about it, he had never seen a drawing where she wasn't frowning. 

The second page was another graphite sketch with bits of red coloured pencil it was a picture of Tim in his red robin uniform sitting cross-legged with a computer on his lap and airpods in his ears typing away. There was no background but Dick recognized the scene. it was a long while ago when Tim was having a bad spell of nightmares so he was working on something to avoid sleeping. Damian was also down there saying he was "simply assuring Tim didn't screw up his work in his pathetic sleep-deprived state." ( [Image](https://images.app.goo.gl/fGK3Yfm7Rjs8JjB27) )

The third page was a charcoal sketch with splashes of oil pastel. It was a picture of Nightwing from the hips up facing left with his hands back and then there was Dicks robin from the hips up facing right with his hands linked to Nightwing. The Nightwing uniform was Black and white except for the blue splash background behind Nightwing and the bluebird on his uniform. The robin uniform was red and there was a red splash of red colour behind him ([Image](https://images.app.goo.gl/fFWFW4LJFTtHNjkU8))

There was one picture of Jason still in his Red Hood uniform minus the mask curled into himself a sleeping, it was in full colour and somehow Damian had managed the almost innocent expression on his face. ([Image)](https://imgur.com/3q8v3T3)

There were several more pictures of domestic moments around the manor. Alfred cleaning and cooking, bruce working, Jason cleaning his guns, and Tim asleep in various different locations around the house. There were also several different pictures of each of them in uniform, fighting or perching or lurking in corners. 

The last drawing, the one DIck suspected he had been working on before he left, was a picture of Nightwing in uniform but then there was Damian beside him in a uniform that was identical to Dicks except the bird was bright orange instead of blue. 

DIck smiled sitting the notepad back down, somehow he felt like he had just violated something deeply personal. He felt guilty by was also very happy that he had seen it. It made his think of something his mother had told one time when he was really young. She had told him that sometimes people didn't' know how to say I love you so they showed it in different ways. Dick and a feeling that drawing people was Damian's way of saying those words. 

**Author's Note:**

> none of the art is mine, I found it on google.


End file.
